


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Hecate1412



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: He's actually pretty social, Homecoming, Jeremy is still awkward, M/M, Michael is a musical man, Michael knows everyone at school even if they don't know them, Mostly Fluff, Rudy is my favorite random OC, There's a few OC's as well, and he's not antisocial, but he's a wall flower, he used to club hop while Jeremy was at play rehearsal, michael sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate1412/pseuds/Hecate1412
Summary: Michael and Jeremy finally started dating towards the end of the summer before their senior year, and Michael cannot wait for his first chance to ask Jeremy to a school dance.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

It was Senior year and Michael Mell intended to pull out all the stops for his boyfriend. It had been in the summer when they’d finally gotten together. They had a heart to heart on the roof of Michael’s house where they both opened up about their feelings (it was more like Jeremy finally figuring his out, while Michael felt relieved he no longer had to hide his own). It wasn’t till after a second heart to heart on the swing sets at the park a few days later, where they both shared their stories about what happened to them at the party the previous Halloween, that they decided to officially go steady.

 

Sure there were limits. Michael had all the love in the world to give to his boyfriend, but he had known Jeremy for over twelve years now, and he understood how the boy ticked. After what happened between Chloe and Jeremy at the party, anything remotely sexual that wasn’t above the neck was strictly off limits, but Michael was okay with that. He hadn’t want to date Jeremy for the sex and he just wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable. Still, those limitations were not  going to stop him from doing everything else in his power to make sure the boy knew how much Michael loved him.

 

School had started and Jeremy and Michael shared two classes together which was great for them. Luckily their schedule also landed them in the same lunch period as the rest of the group. Over the course of the spring semester of junior year and over the summer, Michael, Jeremy, Rich, Jake, Chloe, Christine, and the others had all become close. They were a proper group of friends, which seemed to shock a lot of people. Jeremy seemed happy enough to be around them, and Michael and Rich got along surprisingly well. Needless to say, Senior year was better than Junior year.

 

Michael had more friends, Jeremy was happy, and they were all intent on enjoying their final year together, and as mentioned before, Michael had big plans. The warning had come a week before school started, so he doubted Jeremy remembered it. Michael had forced Jeremy over around noon one day because, unlike Michael, Jeremy hadn’t even started his summer reading and needed a little shove to get going. As usual, Jeremy had ended up staying the night, and while they were cuddling together, Michael had decided to sing to him in his sleepy daze.

 

Michael, according to Jeremy, has the voice of an angel, meanwhile, Jeremy compares his voice to a dying boar. So, Michael always found himself singing to Jeremy, especially when they were trying to sleep. He found that his boyfriend could fall asleep easier, even if Michael was just humming. The idea for his next big declaration of love hadn’t actually formed until the next morning when he’d woken up and decided to strum on his ukulele. When he thought up the plan, he tucked it away for later and practiced like crazy while counting down the days.

 

Now homecoming was upon them. Sure they were seniors and their big dance was supposed to be prom, but the group had already decided to go together, and Michael wasn’t going to miss a chance to finally ask Jeremy to a school dance.

 

By the time the energy of the dance had hit the school, almost everyone knew that Jeremy and Michael were dating. It was no surprise. While they never kissed on the lips, people could always spot them holding hands, being generally close, and Michael always kissed Jeremy’s cheek when they parted for class. And of course, if anyone asked, neither teen would deny they were dating. It was also fairly common to spot Michael doing random acts of love and Jeremy being slightly embarrassed by them.

 

The day before Michael planned to ask Jeremy to the dance he asked for help from someone outside of his friend group. No one doubted he was going to ask Jeremy to the dance, but Michael refused to share _how_ he was going to do it because no one in that group could keep a secret! Instead, he enlisted the aid of another friend who he’d made sophomore year named Rudy (who happened to be a friend he’d once dated and stayed close friends with after they realized neither of them felt that spark). Rudy was on band, so him carrying around an instrument was no surprise, even though the tall redhead typically played drums. Still, he met Michael by his car that fine Friday before first period and grabbed his ukulele case from him and carried it around school all morning.

 

Jeremy and Michael shared a class right before lunch, so, when the bell rang, he excused himself claiming he had to talk to his academic counselor about stuff relating to college admissions and slipped away to meet Rudy in the band room. It was currently empty, except for a few people who were getting in some extra practice. No one paid Michael any attention. He wasn’t an official member of band, but he could play almost any instrument so they welcomed him whenever he wanted to show up (the same applied to the choir room).

 

“You sure this is a good idea?” Rudy asked curiously as Michael unpacked his ukulele and began to tune it. “I mean, Jeremy is…well he’s—“

 

“Easily embarrassed?” Michael finished. “Rudy, trust me, I know, but I also warned him I was going to do this a few months ago, so it’s his own fault if he forgot.” and knowing Jeremy, Michael was certain he’d forgotten. He started strumming the chords for the song he’d decided to play. Soon after, he began to hum, then he was singing softly before raising his voice to fill the entire room with song. Everyone else stopped to watch and he noticed a few people recording him, which wasn’t a surprise. A lot of people liked Michael’s voice and would record him when he sang in public. Christine had been begging him to do the musical this year, but Michael didn’t like the idea of being up on stage.

 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Michael decided, handing Rudy his phone. “Do me a solid and record it?”

 

“Yeah man, of course.” They shared a smile and Michael gave the other musicians in the room a short farewell wave before leaving and heading down to the cafeteria.

 

The school was set up so it surrounded a large court yard stationed in the center of the campus. That’s where Michael and his group ate lunch, and it’s most likely where Jeremy was going to be sitting with the others, waiting for Michael to arrive. He took back his phone for a quick second and sent a text to Christine begging her to keep Jeremy’s back to the center of the courtyard. She replied with a thumbs up, and Michael gave his phone back to Rudy, who started filming.

 

“Michael Mell, the biggest love bug and dork I know, what are you about to do?” He questioned before they could walked out the door. “I’m asking so all your adoring fans know.” Michael laughed and looked at the camera.

 

“First of all, Rudy, I don’t have any fans. And second of all, I am hopelessly in love with an insecure and loveable dork and I intend to express not only to him, but to everyone around, just how head over heels I am for him. I’m also about to ask him to homecoming, so…yeah.” He held up his instrument and smiled, “pray to the patron gods of music that my voice doesn’t crack.” The boys both laughed again, before walking out the door.

 

Michael was very much aware of all the eyes that fell upon him as he marched purposefully to the center of the courtyard. He noticed movement as people pulled out their phones. He chose to ignore them and focus on the only thing that mattered. After a few deep breaths, he began to strum. He strummed through the first verse once, smiling like a dork when Christine tapped Jeremy’s shoulder and told him to turn around.

 

“Michael?” Jeremy was confused, Michael wasn’t surprised, but he just smiled and opened his mouth to sing the first line.

 

“ _Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you_ .” His voice was loud and strong and echoed off the walls and around the area. The background noise almost instantly stopped, as people ran to see what was happening. “ _Shall I stay_ ?” He laughed as Jeremy’s hands went over his mouth. _“Would it be a sin?_ ” He could have sworn his boyfriend mumbled something but he couldn’t quite hear it. “ _I_ _f I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

 

Michael stepped forward towards Jeremy, who was now blushing brighter than a fire truck.

 

“ _Like a river flows! Surely out to sea! Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_.” He stepped forward and pecked Jeremy on the cheek. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too, cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

 

Michael glanced down at his hands to make sure he got the chords right and continued with the song, pouring every ounce of love he had for his beautiful boyfriend into his voice. _“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be!_ ” He paused for a moment, glanced at Jeremy (who looked very overwhelmed), and gave him the most affectionate look he could muster.

 

“Hey, Jer, do me a solid,” he asked before he continued to strum. _“Take my hand, take my whole life too. Because I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ He stopped strumming and shifted his Ukulele into his left hand and reached out to cup Jeremy’s cheek with the other as he sang the last line. “ _Because I can’t help falling in love with you_.” He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s forehead and hopped away with a big smile on his face before announcing very loudly. “Jeremiah Heere, will you please accompany me to the homecoming dance this year?”

 

The air grew silent, and it felt like everyone was holding their breath waiting for a reply. They all knew it would be yes, but still... Jeremy was bright as a rose, and there were tears in his eyes, and, despite that hands still covering his mouth, Michael knew he was smiling that smile that made him swoon. Michael wished Jeremy wouldn’t hide his smile.

 

The silence seemed to spread on for minutes, and Michael felt himself tense, worried he’d messed up, worried he’d overstep some boundary, worried that declaring his love like this had been too much, but all of that melted away when suddenly Jeremy’s lips were on his, and his hands were on his cheeks, and _oh god!_ Michael closed his eyes, relishing the moment. He hadn’t kissed Jeremy like this in public before. Jeremy had never been big on PDA, so it had always been pecks on the cheeks or the forehead, but now Jeremy was—he was kissing Michael and Michael felt like his heart was about to burst. Jeremy pulled away and laughed at a now star struck Michael.

 

“Uh—“ He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stuttered out another “uh” before forming something more coherent. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, Michael that’s a yes,” Jeremy said. “Oh god. I love you so much. I love you, do you know that? God, I just—“ Jeremy threw his arms around Michael’s neck and laughed again, Michael felt himself melt at the pure joy in his boyfriend's laughter. “No one’s ever—I mean. Michael! How did I get lucky enough to have a boyfriend like you? No one has ever done something like this. No one ever looks at me the way you do. If this—if this is what it feels like to be in love, then I never want it to stop.”

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh, as Jeremy continued to gush about all the feeling he was experiencing in that moment.

 

“Jer, Love. I’ve made it my personal mission to make sure you always feel loved, and I’m gonna do everything in my power to make sure that feeling never goes away.” He smiled and kissed Jeremy’s forehead again. “I love you so much. I’m glad I finally get to ask you out to a dance like this. Now we can actually dance like a couple instead of whatever it is we did when we danced to that slow song back at prom.” They both laughed remembering all the corny jokes Jeremy had cracked during the dance as he tried to convince people around them that dancing like that was something friends did. “Maybe we should go sit down, though? I think people are staring at us.”

 

“They’re staring at you, Michael, because, in case you didn’t know this, your voice is absolutely mesmerizing. I think they’re wondering if you’ll sing some more.”

 

“Nah. I only do private concerts for you, Jer.” Jeremy finally let go of Michael’s neck and led him over to the ramp where they ate. Rudy followed behind and returned Michael’s phone, giving him a big thumbs up, and handing over the ukulele case he’d brought with him from the band room. Michael spent the remainder of the lunch period sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jeremy, singing whatever other song came to mind that he could play, taking bites of his food between. This had been a successful day, and he was looking forward to watching that video Rudy took when he got home. He was looking forward to taking Jeremy to the homecoming dance. He was looking forward to Senior year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please check out my other works if you have the time. I'm obsessed with this fandom and it's all I write about apparently.


End file.
